2x20 Alternaprom different ending
by Ashlee Cullen - Whitlock
Summary: The alternaprom but a different ending, and goes AU from there, this is my first fic so please be nice, but i want to improve so tell the truth. I hope you like it: Story Discontinued! Sorry Everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**LOGAN:** Alone again.  
**VERONICA:** Naturally.

_Veronica looks out over the party. Logan, carrying a bottle of champagne turns into the wall and leans against it._

**LOGAN:** I, uh, I know the feeling.

_Veronica puts the glass she rescued from Gia down on the small table by the wall._

**VERONICA:** You? Host of the greatest private replacement prom ever?

_Logan smiles, takes a large swig from the bottle and drags his hand through his hair._

**VERONICA:** I'm sure you could have your pick of the bimbos.

_Veronica listens to the music as Logan observes her._

**VERONICA:** I really like this song.

_Veronica sits back on the table. Logan glances around and then straddles the table next to her._

**LOGAN:** You know, I'm surprised, Veronica. And as a keen observer of the human condition, I thought you saw through people better than that.

_Veronica looks at him questioningly._

**LOGAN:** Bimbos? That's not me anymore.  
**VERONICA:** So what are you like now?  
**LOGAN:** You know. Tortured. Ever since I had my heart broke.  
**VERONICA:** Hannah really did do a number on you, huh?  
**LOGAN:** Come on, you know I'm not talking about Hannah.

_He stares at her, eyes intense and glistening. Veronica is taken aback as she realises that Logan is talking about her. She doesn't know how to react._

**LOGAN:** I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me.  
**VERONICA:** Epic how?

_Logan takes another swig._

**LOGAN:** Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic.

_Logan pauses, staring intently at her. Veronica doesn't move._

**LOGAN:** But summer's almost here. And we won't see each other at all. Then you'll leave town then...it's over.  
**VERONICA:** Logan...  
**LOGAN:** I'm sorry. About last summer.

_This surprises her. Logan is nearly in tears._

**LOGAN:** You know, if I could do it over...

_Logan shuffles closer to her. Veronica makes a half-hearted attempt to dispel the tension._

**VERONICA:** Come on. Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?  
**LOGAN:** No one writes songs about the ones that come easy.

_Logan shuffles closer to her again, his eyes never leaving her. Veronica doesn't move. She looks away, clears her throat and finally looks back at him, uncomfortable and uncertain. Logan leans his head closer to her. He reaches out and strokes her cheek. Veronica shivers slightly, sighs deeply and stares up at him. Logan leans closer and closer, about to kiss her. Veronica struggles to breath._

**VERONICA: **Logan…

_Veronica breathes deeply_

**VERONICA: **Logan, I don't know if I can go back there, I loved the summer it was fun, exciting and full of passion but I don't know if I can go back there.

_Logan looks at her with love in his eyes, Veronica looks into his eyes and sees this._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **I know he loves me, I love him too more than Duncan, I made a mistake this summer, I should have stayed with Logan and helped him through but no I ran straight back to Duncan, I think I needed closure, we didn't have it from our first relationship, I just needed to see whether it could still work with the new version of me. It didn't, now I realize that it's Logan I truly love, but I just find it hard to let him know.

**LOGAN: **Veronica, I know you doubt me and you doubt my love, really you have every right to doubt me, but I really do love you, I think I have done since the first time I met you in that soccer uniform.

_Veronica looks at him stunned and confused._

**LOGAN:** I know what you're thinking, if I loved you why'd I go for Lilly? Well the reason for that is at that time you were perfect, innocent, naive Veronica, I thought you deserved better than me so I chose Lilly. When Lilly died, everything changed. You changed. You weren't so naive and innocent anymore, you were badass Veronica 2.0 and I loved you even more.

_Veronica looks at him with tears in her eyes._

**VERONICA: **Logan. You were never too good for me. I loved you then, and I love you now. I got back with Duncan because I wanted normal. The thing is it didn't seem so normal in the end, I realized that because I'm now Veronica 2.0 my normal is now different. I also realized that I may love Duncan but I'm not IN love with him any more. The person I was and still am in love with I broke his heart.

_Logan leans in to kiss Veronica, this time she doesn't hesitate she leans back in and kisses him back._

**VERONICA V.O: **I realized that if I didn't take the chance I would never know what it would feel like to love again.

_They pull away and stare into one another's eyes, to them they are the only two people in the room. Others saw the kiss and looked at them. Dick walks up to the couple and whispers quietly._

**DICK:** It's about time dude. I was sick of you both playing the love/hate thing it got boring to watch after a while. You both throwing comment after comment about each other. I totally support the relationship dudes, but Ronnie just promise you'll let logan's balls off the chain now and again

**VERONICA: **Thanks Dick, that's very reasuring, and I do promise. _Veronica laughs_

**LOGAN: **Ye, thanks Dick i appreaciate it, now come on Ronnie lets get out of here and talk.

_The couple walk off, Logan stops and turns to Dick_

**LOGAN: **Oh yeah Dick one more thing, only I can call her Ronnie.

_Logan laughs and catches up to Veronica. They get into Logans room and Logan spins Veronica round and starts to kiss her._

**VERONICA: **Logan._ He continues kissing her. _Logan!

_Logan stop what he is doing and looks at Veronica._

**LOGAN: **Yes Ronnie?

**VERONICA: **I meant what I said before Logan, but I think this time around we should do things proper and take it slow.

**LOGAN: **You mean like go on dates and stuff?

**VERONICA: **Ye that's exactly what I mean.

**LOGAN: **Good because that's all I've ever wanted, no hiding either.

**VERONICA: **Nope no hiding, and for now we kiss.

_They begin making out on Logans bed_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**The next day after Alternaprom**

_Logan__'s yellow SUV pulls up outside Veronica's apartments. He honks the horn. Veronica comes out of her apartment dressed up ready to go out and walks to where Logan is now standing outside his SUV._

**LOGAN: **Hey babe. _He kisses Veronica; the kiss is filled with passion._

**VERONICA: **_breathlessly. _Hey Logan, so what restaurant are we going to? I hope it's Chinese.

**LOGAN: **If it's Chinese do I get lucky tonight?

**VERONICA: **Maybe it depends if you fill me fully.

**LOGAN: **Ok then come on hurry hurry lets get to the restaurant and the I can get lucky a little later. _Logan is now grinning._

_A little later on they are sat in Logan's hotel room making out._

**LOGAN: **What time do I have to get the princess home?

**VERONICA: **Well I was thinking since my dads out of town, and I'd be all alone in my apartment that maybe I could stay here in the spare room. I mean it's ok if you don't…_ Logan cuts Veronica off by kissing her_

**LOGAN:** Of course I want you to stay here Ronnie, and ye it is best if you stay in the spare room I couldn't control myself if I slept in the same bed as you and your sexy little self.

**VERONICA: **I am not small or little I am petite. This I have told you continuous amounts of times.

**LOGAN: **You want me to drive you to school tomorrow? Can we walk hand in hand and show Madison that we don't give a shit what she thinks?

_Veronica moves onto Logan and straddles him_

**VERONICA**It sound to me that you're the girl in this relationship.

_She laughs._

**VERONICA: **And of course we can.

**The next day at school**

_Veronica and Logan are sitting in Logan's SUV outside of school._

**LOGAN: **Ok babe, are you ready for all the stares and bitchy comments?

**VERONICA:** The comments don't bother me, as long as I'm with you nothing matters.

_They step out of Logan'__s car; Dick spots the couple and runs over to them, with Cassidy and Mac following behind._

**DICK: **Hey dudes, how is the lovely couple doing?

**VERONICA: **Ye we're great thanks Dick have you heard any thing about us today?

**DICK: **Well the only person that has said anything is Madison.

**LOGAN: **Ok thanks for telling us Dick. Veronica are you coming over to the suite tonight?

**VERONICA: **Oh actually Logan me and Mac had plans to hang out tonight isn't that right Mac?

_Veronica looks to Mac for backup._

**MAC: **Yes that's right.

**VERONICA VO: **Ok so maybe I'm not hanging out with Mac and I'm really working on a case but if Logan knew he would flip I'm not lying just bending the truth.

ok i know its only short but my computer crashed and I forgot what I had written so I'll have to put it in the next chapter sorry


	3. I Need Help Please!

_**Hi I'm kind of having a writers block, I did have the story all planed out of how I was writing it but I decided not to do it the same as I didn't know how to write it like that, I know that I am keep Cassidy as the killer but I am however going to change the fact that Aaron Echolls IS found guilty and I am going to have MaDi, but now I'm just not sure what to write about has any one got any ideas? If yes please help me with t a bit and give me some ideas and then hopefully I'll be able to l continue with the story like everyone wants so please help me.**_

_**Thanks AsH-A-Lee**_


End file.
